A Gift of Sight
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: There's a new girl in Class B of the High School Division. No one knows anything about her except she wears a blindfold but acts like she can see. It is revealed that she can't safely remove the blindfold, but why? Who is this girl and why is Natsume so fascinated by her? He must find out everything about her, because maybe then she wouldn't be so interesting and always on his mind
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning class," greeted Narumi, a blonde man with a flamboyant sense of style, as he swept into the room.

"Good morning, Narumi-san," Class B of the High School Division replied drearily. Narumi ignored their less than enthusiastic response and continued on as if they had all been delighted to see him.

"Settle down, settle down," said the flowery man, making a placating gesture at the motionless students. "I have a treat for you all!" The class started to fidget and whisper in excitement.

_I wonder what it could be?_

_Is it a trip to Central Town?_

_I bet its a test.._.

"We have a new student!" Said Narumi excitedly, nearly bursting with excitement. The excited whispers turned to grumbles. "This is our newest addition, Miss Miya-" Narumi had gestured to the side of him as he spoke, but then looked over and realized that there wasn't anyone there. He looked around, confused, and then walked back to the door out to the hallway. A moment later, he returned with a small girl. "This is Miss Miyako Ito, please take care of her."

The class stared.

For a student in the second year of high school, she was small. Her hair was a long auburn, bound in a braid that went down to the top of her thigh. She was already wearing the school uniform, and she stood as still as a statue as she endured the scrutiny of her future classmates. There really was only one thing that was remarkable about her.

She was wearing a blindfold.

.:o0O0o:.

What do you think? For each new review I get, I will post a new chapter so long as I have them already archived. So far I have through chapter five.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to _kika (Guest) _and_ pseudonym08, _my first reviewers.

.:o0O0o:.

_She was wearing a blindfold._

-0-

The black of the silk contrasted sharply with her fair skin and the students couldn't help but stare.

"Wha-..." began one of the students, nervously breaking the silence. "What is your alice?" He asked. The girl turned in his direction and the boy shuddered back in shock. The girl frowned.

"Why are you cringing away from me?" She asked in a soft tone that was one part confusion and two parts hurt. The boy, along with a good deal of the class, gasped in shock.

"You can see?!" Shouted another girl, standing up from her desk. Suddenly there were three loud sounds in quick succession as the girl was thrown to the ground.

_BAKA!_

_BAKA!_

_BAKA!_

"Mikan-no-baka." Said a girl with a dark pixie cut and purple eyes as she lowered her gun. Miyako's frown deepened further.

"Why did you do that to her?" Miyako asked, her tone now harder than it had before.

"She was being an idiot." Replied the girl simply.

"What is your name?" Said Miyako, tilting her head to the side.

"Hotaru."

"And what is hers?" She gestured to the girl on the floor.

"Mikan."

"Friends?"

"Best."

"I understand." Said Miyako. "Your bond is strong." She said. Hotaru nodded simply and sat down while the rest of the class stared in confusion. Narumi sweat dropped.

"Well, who wants to be her seat partner?" Narumi looked around despite knowing that no one would volunteer to put forth effort for a girl with an unknown alice. "Well, Miyako can sit between Luca and Natsume, they talk too much anyway." He gestured to where Miyako was to sit and flounced out of the room, leaving the whimpering sub in charge.

Miyako walked down the aisle to the back of the room and the whispers seemed to follow.

_Oh, no! She's toast! Why would Narumi put her between Luca and Natsume?!_

_I wonder what her alice is..._

_What's her star level?_

_Why is she wearing a blind fold?_

Miyako stopped in front of the boy who had asked the last question and turned to him, opening her mouth to answer.

.:o0O0o:.

Please leave what you thought in a review! Suggestions are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

_Miyako stopped in front of the boy who had asked the last question and turned to him, opening her mouth to answer._

-0-

"First sight is distracting." She stated, looking down at the boy. He raised his head up, his eyes widening in shock when he realized who was speaking to him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"My second sight is much better." She did not elaborate further, and instead continued on down the isle. She slid into her seat on the bench and turned to the boy beside her.

"Are you Natsume or Luca?" She asked. The blond boy looked at her in surprise.

"Oh-" He stuttered. "I'm Luca." He said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miyato." She said simply, then turning to the other side.

"So you must be Natsume-..." She seemed to halt the last word as she fully turned towards him. Natsume took his eyes off of his manga and saw her eyebrows ascending above the top of her blindfold.

"What are you staring at, stupid girl," He grunted out after a minuet of her not moving. Luca hissed out a curse at him for using a word associated with sight. The girl shook her head, seemingly coming back from her daze.

"No-nothing." She stuttered, blushing and turning to face the front. Just as Natsume was about to pursue the matter, the tall form of Jinno swept into the classroom and Natsume was forced to pay attention.

.:o0O0o:.

Next chapter- a confrontation with Jinno! Will Miyako get a no-star rating just like Mikan? Leave a review to tell me what you think should happen!


	4. Chapter 4

_Just as Natsume was about to pursue the matter, the tall form of Jinno swept into the classroom and Natsume was forced to pay attention._

-0-

The lesson proceeded without much incident until Jinno decided to hand out a test. He walked down the center aisle, handing out papers to the rows on either side with the stern instructions to take one and pass them down. When Miyako recieved her test and passed one to Natsume, she held hers in her hand and stared down at it blankly.

The room was quiet and motionless except for the shuffling of papers and the sounds of graphite against the tests, so Jinno saw immediately when Miyako rose her hand.

"No questions during a test!" He barked out.

"It's not a question, sir." She said. He frowned.

"Take your test, Miss Ito."

"I can't." By this time the rest of the students had stopped taking their tests to watch this unfold.

"You can't?" He asked, very much doubting her words.

"No, I cannot." She said.

"Why not?" He asked, very condescending.

"I'm blind, sir." There were titters from around the room at her response. The professor's face darkened.

"Then take of your blindfold, Miss Ito." He stated.

"I cannot." She said. His eyes narrowed.

"Miss Ito, do not take me for a fool! Stop interrupting my class room, take off your blindfold and start on your test!" He commanded.

"I cannot, sir." She said, her face pointed straight at him.

"You don't have a star status, do you, Miss Ito?" He asked in a falsely sweet tone.

"No, sir." She said.

"Well, now I am assigning you one," he said, his voice now betraying his anger. "No star!"

The rest of the class gasped-not only because of his assignment of her ranking, but because of what he had done as he said it. His electrical energy reached forward, towards the new student, and before anyone could do anything, it burned away her black silk blindfold, leaving nothing behind but a soot mark on her nose.

Miyako screamed.

.:o0O00:.

What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

_Miyako screamed._

-0-

Miyako screamed, clutching at her eyes as she bent over her desk in agony. The scream was high and unwavering, making the windows rattle with the vibrations. The high, single pitch became a duet as Koko, the resident mind reader, broke down to screams and wails as well, falling to the floor while clutching his head.

The room descended into chaos as the students panicked, not knowing what was going on.

"What did you do to him!" Yelled Sumire, pointing a finger at Miyako.

"Is she all right? Whats happening to Koko?" Asked Yuu, looking worriedly at the two screaming teens.

"Someone get help!" Shouted Anna.

Jinno simply stared in shock at what was happening, not even able to reach his hands up to cover his ears. Had he just made a terrible mistake? Was her alice really so bad that she had to wear that blindfold?

"Get Mikan over here," Natsume said, leaning over to Luca as much as he could while supporting Miyako, who was still screaming but had now started writhing in pain, almost like she was having a seizure. His reasoning for holding her was to prevent her from hitting something with her flailing limbs and hurting herself, but a part of him was starting to enjoy having her in his arms.

"Shhh..." He whispered softly into her ear and, though it could have been his imagination, it seemed like she was flailing just a little bit less now.

"Get Mikan over here!" He said loudly. Kitsuneme turned and looked at him from where he was hovering over Koko.

"What do you need her for?" He asked, "Koko and Miyako are the ones that need our attention." Natsume turned and almost snarled at him.

"You baka, this problem was caused when the blindfold came off, and it probably has something to do with Miyako's alice..." Kitsuneme didn't seem to understand. "Nullification! It should fix the problem if it's caused by an alice!"

Kitsuneme gave out a great 'Ohh!' of understanding and nodded, getting up to help Luca drag a still-unconscious Mikan over to the pair.

They settled down the girl next to Natsume and Miyako, holding their breath to see if it would work.


	6. Chapter 6

_They settled down the girl next to Natsume and Miyako, holding their breath to see if it would work._

-0-

At first, nothing happend, but as Kitsuneme sighed, he bumped into Mikan, causing her hand to bump against Miyako's. Almost immediately, the screaming and flailing stopped only to be replaced with panting.

"Wha-...?" Groaned Miyako, blinking. "What just- I CAN SEE!" She shouted with such happiness that everyone in the room turned to look.

"That's what happens when you take the blindfold off," said Natsume snarkily. Miyako twisted in his arms to look at him, still not noticing the position they were in.

"You don't understand- I can see. Normally! Without all the colors and feelings and connections!" She exclaimed.

"Is that part of your alice?" Asked Luca. Miyako sighed.

"Yes. My alice is that I can see auras. I can see your aura. The color will tell me your personality and its shape and movement will tell me your emotion. I can also see the emotional ties between people, where two auras meet and entertwine. The way they interact with people shows their type of relationship." She explained. She could also, to some extent, manipulate peoples auras, but she hadn't really practiced it and she didn't want people to know.

"She can also-" Started Koko before getting a death glare from Miyako. She knew what he was about to say, and she mentally promised him she would practice that particular ability if he told anyone. "Nevermind..." He finished weakly.

"Then why do you wear the blindfold?" Asked Luca.

"Well, that's sort of a problem with my Alice," she said, turning back to him and showing him the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. "I don't see it with my eyes. My abilities came late, so I'm just learning to control it, and I don't 'see' so much as 'know' or 'sense' people's auras. Basically, I can see in all directions, and that is more than the human brain can handle all at once. I need to learn to control it, to temper it."

"Is that why you could walk like you could see but you couldn't take the test?" Asked Kitsuneme.

"Yes, when you touch something, you leave behind a bit of emotional residue, but it will always fade within a couple of hours or so, since usually you won't have been touching it for very long. So I could see you, and I could see the emotional residue, but I could not see the test questions because nobody touched it. I mean- I could barely see the paper!" She said, and the rest of the group nodded in understanding.

"So..." Miyako started, a little nervous. "Erm... Why can I see normally again?"

"Oh," said Koko. "That would be Mikan." He gestured to the still unconscious girl on the floor, their hands still touching. "She has powers of nullification, so we thought it might help."

"Oh," said Miyako, looking at Mikan as well. "Hey, Hotaru?" She called to the small inventor. "Can I steal your best friend until I find a solution to my alice?" She asked.

Hotaru turned to look at her.

.:o0O0o:.

What do you think of her alice?


	7. Chapter 7

"What will you give me for it?" Asked Hotaru with a blank look on her face. Miyako sighed and thought for a moment.

"I has no money." She said finally. "But I will work for you for 1.5 times the amount of time I have prevented you from being alone in Mikan's presence." She said, looking at Hotaru intently. Hotaru thought about this, and Miyako quickly added another clause to their verbal agreement. "The time can neither cause me any kind of bodily harm nor phycological damage. And the time I spend indentured to you will be raised to three times that which I take your alone time with Mikan away if you were to work on a new alice controlling device for me."

Natsume leaned forward towards her ear to whisper. "You realize you're selling your soul to the devil, right?" Miyako thought for a moment.

"The time indentured to you will be calculated based on the average time spent with Mikan per day over the past month, not including today." She stipulated, and Hotaru's frown increased.

"Why is nobody writing this down?" Barked Hotaru, and one of the students set to work copying down what had been said, with the aid of a student with a memory alice.

"She's wondering if the added indenture time is worth the effort of making an alice control device," whispered a small boy from beside Miyako. "Koko," he said, replying to her mental questioning.

"Why can't you use a regular alice device like everyone else?" Asked a snooty girl with green permed hair.

"That's Sumire," whispered Koko. Miyako turned to the girl.

"It's because of the nature of my alice. The human brain was not meant to be able to comprehend seeing in all directions, it's used to only receiving visual messages through the eyes. My alice involves not only seeing in all directions and dimensions, but also being able to sense the auras and relationships between people. A normal alice control device will merely dull the alice or lock part of it away, so I would be able to sense less about the auras and relationships, but I'd still be seeing from all around me, which is the biggest part of the problem. My blindfold, which I'm sure you all saw, has-had," she rectified, looking at the shredded remains on the floor. "It _had_ a front panel and I was only able to access my alice through that front panel."

At this, Hotaru frowned and rubbed at her chin. "Alright," She said. "I've come to a decision."

Everyone turned to look at her.

.:o0O0o:.

What do you think she should decide? Will there be any stipulations?


End file.
